Heretofore it has been the general practice to construct smoke houses, smoking towers and boxes in any desired shape with a solid, insulated outer casing; the products undergoing smoking are normally suspended from the ceiling of said casing. In general, no effort has been made in such prior art devices to control the temperature or density of smoke and deactivate the smoke producing means if the temperature or density of smoke exceeds desired limits.